


In the Morning

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apologies, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: Neither of them can apologise.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Twit Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Kudos: 43





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another short hug prompt fic from the prompt "Maybe kylux and a very sleepy hug"
> 
> (timelines mean nothing, this sits somewhere probably before the end of TRoS, but really it's just a brief moment of Soft)

Apologies are not either of their fortes. Lives spent clawing their way to the top leaves little space for softness and apologies; that's weakness.

But Ren owes him an apology for, well, a lot of things. Best not to start making lists (Hux will have one anyway)

He slips into Hux's chambers in the dead of night, knowing he'll still be awake, or at least slumped over a datapad. As expected, he's sat up in bed, but he's most of the way to asleep, and doesn't seem to notice as Kylo disrobes and slips under the covers, taking the datapad away.

Hux slumps into him, and Kylo feels guilty as fuck, because he doesn't deserve this. He wraps himself around Hux, suddenly realises that he wants to properly protect the other man, not just, whatever they have been doing. "I'm sorry," he murmurs into the soft, bright hair at the crown of Hux's head.

Hux shuffles closer, wrapping one arm round Kylo's waist, "I know, we'll talk in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions about food!


End file.
